Peppermint
by SilverBane LunarWolves
Summary: Jacob Black, oh joy. He meets his baby sister Lunastara- but what happends when Luna goes stark happy with a Vampire? And she meets up with the Cullens? And Edwards got somthing connectin them? Bellas a Vampire. R R! Thanks! Rated T for Language.
1. Holy Crap

**Chapter one : Holy Crap!**

I giddily ran through the forest near La Push, to where Jacob Black and his friends would be. I ran, the underbrush flying by, and then jumped up into a tree. As I peered out into the small patch of flat land, I could see Jacob and all his friend silently staring off into space.

Except for Jacob. He was staring right at me, and shaking furiously.

A wave of fear ran through me. _Why would he be shaking?_I had no ideas. But as soon as I met his eyes, I felt something grab me and pull me down into the open area.

I looked up to see Quil's angry face. He had me pressed to the ground underneath him. A growl ripped through his chest. He started shaking and damn was he hot! He felt hotter than any fever I've ever had! A good one-oh-five if you asked me.

"Stop" someone said, and Quil got off and grabbed my wrists, slinging them behind my back, clasped in his hands.

I was turned to see a kid, or man, named Sam. I only knew most of their first names exception being Jacob.

But I just stared and felt fear running through me.

"why have you come, filthy Bloodsucker." Sam said, very tartly, bitter. I, on the other hand, had no idea in hell of what he was talking about. Bloodsucker? What the fuck is a Bloodsucker? I opened my mouth to ask, but closed it instantly. I didn't want to die here.

"Speak!" He boomed. It made me jump. I thought for a moment, _I could ask, and die trying, but should I? _I didn't know. So, as I always do, wing it.

"Um...no means to offend, but what is a Bloodsucker?" I asked, my voice too fruitful for my own good. Sam scowled, Jacob growled, and Quil's grip tightened. The other people in the clearing seemed to be just as ticked off as they were.

"Don't toy with us, why are you spying on us, Bloodsucker" Again, bitter. I took a risk, i started pleading. "I don't know what a Bloodsucker is, but I'll tell you this. I liked to watch you all talk, and mostly i have a crush on Jacob Black." I felt my self blush. But i felt pleadish, so I looked carefully, fearfully, into his eyes.

Sam only scowled again. Jacob started shaking, scaring me, as did many others, including Sam, in the clearing. "What the hell kind of...Vampire...has a crush on a Werewolf?!" Sam shouted this time.

_Vampire? Werewolves, they were like me...only..._

"W-what?!" I said, slightly angry. How dare they call kin an enemy!

"Answer!" suddenly, I heard Jacob's angry, spiteful, tone. I could feel Quil shaking behind me. I closed my eyes, and opened them to meet Sam's. I think I heard him gasp. Or it could have been a growl? I knew why, my eyes where silver, like the moon.

"What the hell are you?" Sam asked, angry, scared, still dominant.

"What do you think! A Vampire?! Hell no! I am practically your, Jacobs, kin!" I spit it out. Spiteful to all of them. All the shaking stopped. Sam, Quil I knew was staring too, and Jacob, all staring at me. Sam's eyes seemed to keel over into severe anger. Then I heard a ripping sound. A sharp rip. Ad I saw a giant ball of russet colored fur and unsheathed claws fling out at me. I could have dodged it, but Quil's iron grip made it difficult.

The claws met skin. Mine. Shit. Now. I. Was. Pissed. He wanted a fight, We'll he found it. My change is very graceful. Like ruffling feathers.

My fur is white and bleeds over me from head to tail. I pushed off Quil with my hind legs and jumped on Jacobs back, very fast. He seemed still shocked. I clawed his back to shreds and he collapsed with a _**thud**_.

Shit. Me and my temper. I changed back. Still dressed, lucky me.

Sam ran over to Jacob who seemed to not be able to change back at the time. I improvised. I got up, walked over to him, touched him on the nose, and he changed back. Then, i healed all the ragged edged wounds with one touch of my hand, and left. _Till next we meet, Jacob Black--Big brother._

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I hope to have Luna, MC, to meet with B+E / the Cullen's, TOO! **

**Please, any ideas on the meeting place and events. please send me a shout out, I've go a little writers block right now!**

**I would like 20-35 Reviews before my next chapter!**

**Thanks--Vamparic Love**


	2. A New Alliance

**Chapter Two : A New Alliance**

I woke up with a fuzzy confusion that I couldn't understand. I had been crying most of that night. Curse being female and my out of control emotions.

I decided to leave the area of La Push. As soon as I got close to Jacobs house, I caught a fading scent, Human. I decided to follow it. I followed it all the way to the Boarder...as they called it.

I wanted to follow it, and i did.

It kept drifting away and I'd thought I'd los it, until I came up to a house very near a wooded area. It seemed to make a a lot of sense, a human living in a giant box of wood, who new. I captured a new scent right then, outside the window near the lowest tree branches in the front yard.

Vampire.

I followed that one too. It was intermingled with the Human scent. I followed it a long way. Until i came to a turn off into the woods. Hm.. That's normal, I guess speaking of Vampires.

I slowed my pace as i neared a drive way of a very large house. A mansion more like. It creeped me out more than anything. I neared it carefully, scenting every time i took a step. Then I heard fast footsteps running. I ducked into a bush then crawled over into a tree at the front of the house. Then next thing I saw was what looked like a little less than a dozen Vampire come out the woods.

One was laughing. A male. There was another holding onto a girl. She seemed to be a new born with her red eyes. From where i was i could still smell her lingering familiar human scent.

She was recognisable. Isabella Swan, i believe that's her name. It really made my face burn to see her as a Vampire. Then it seemed that i made a noise because the one holding Isabella looked my way.

I thought i heard him say something, but it seemed to fast that it wasn't audible to my ears. All The Vampires looked in my direction. I felt scared, and a thought ran through my head._ Shit. They can scent me, and hear me, there going to kill me, violently. _The thought made me shudder.

"Come out" the male said. I looked utterly blank ahead. His voice was silky smooth, and a tid bit angry. "Jacob? Is that you?" I heard Isabella say. That pissed me off. "So it's you?" I said bitterly. I got out of the tree, dropped to the ground and looked at her. The male moved to be in front of her.

I felt myself calm down, and i felt tears build in my eyes. I looked away. I felt the confusion spread on her face, even without looking at her. "I'm sorry, i won't bother you or my brother, it seems, again" And i turned to leave. Then something happened I hadn't expected.

Isabella moved out from behind the male and came out to grab my arm. I turned to look at her. She looked like she was confused on why she moved as much as i was. "Wait" she said. I looked at her. We were almost the same height, but she was so beautiful.

The male came up behind her. "Bella? what is it?" He seemed cautious. "Please, how is Jacob Black?" She asked it slightly desperately. I felt tears start to stream down my face, i felt my face go blank." I don't know" I felt a whole gauge open inside me. I'm all alone.

Then, Bella leaned up and hugged me tightly, i almost couldn't breathe, but that's almost. I hugged her back, and sank to the ground. It hurt, being alone.

Bella offered her hand, "Can she come inside?" She turned to the rest of them. The male she was with sort of gave a smirk, but it wasn't much. "I'm sorry," I said, "For being so bitter earlier." She turned and looked at me again, on my feet. "It's OK" Bella said and smiled.

I smiled too. The mood sort of lightened. The others smield too.

"Come on in" A woman said. Bella grabbed me and pulled me inside the large house. One of the girls was jumping up and down when i sat on the couch. "Her pretty hair!!" She was singing. It was funny, i giggled.

"So, whats your name?" Bella asked. I looked at her, before i remembered that i had a name. "Lunastara" I choked out. "But call me Luna" She smiled. "I'm Bella, this is Edward," She pointed to the guy who was with her earlier. "And that's Alice" She pointed to the girl jumping and singing about my hair.

"This is Jasper" She pointed to another male in the room, he smiled and nodded my way. "That's Emmet" She pointed to the husky, buff guy next to Edward, He grinned at me. "I wonder if i could beat you in an race.." He asked me..i giggled. "And that's Esme" She pointed to another Woman in the room. She smiled gingerly "Hello" she said. "And that is Carlisle" She pointed to a man.

They al looked so nice. "My family" I heard her say, she smiled even more.

_A lovely girl, no Wonder Jacob wanted her so badly. I'm so jealous._

the thought made me cry out, soft but still, and a tear ran down my face again.

**Well that's all for tonight, maybe. But keep intoon! I really had to just let B+E meet Luna. So, please, Review! I really give thanks to those who have read my**

**Stories **

**Thanks -- Vamparic Love**


	3. A Story For Souls

**Sweet! Chapter3! Woohoo! I'm so thankful to all those who are keeping up with my stories! Thank You. Well, enough of that - here's my story's next chapter! R+R!**

**Chapter 3 : A story For Souls**

Carelessness can lead to many places, most of them not good.

I had met all the Cullen's and survived, I felt special. Alice Cullen- Alice- had dragged me and Bella into the back, i think to her bed room, and was asking me questions non-stop.

A knock at the the door interrupted Alice in mid speech. i turned too the door just in time to see it open. I growled and stood up. Rosalie stood in the door way. She just stared at me, still shocked. She looked me up and down as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You..." she trailed off. I growled again and recoiled from the sound of her voice. I wanted to rip her apart because of what she did so long ago. But that was then, I could say. This is now.

She walked in at a slow human pace. She came very close to me, almost touching, careful not to. We stood eye to eye, I just stared at her. A Hateful, spiteful glare.

She suddenly looked down. A sad, regretful movement, as if it hurt to look at my face. I hadn't noticed, until now, the pain that has entered my expression. Typical, sentimental me.

A sharp, dry sob ripped through her chst, and Emmet was suddenly in between us, glaring at me. "What did you do?" he said, really pissed off. Oh, joy.

I turned to Alice for support, but she had a dazed look on her face. She stared at me. but seemed not to see me. Bella was staring at her expectantly. _Why the hell?_

Alice gasped and a, some what, feeling ran back into her eyes. "I...we all need to talk" she looked around the room, then her gaze stopped on me.

Everyone but me seemed to get her drift, they all got up and left. Alice came to me and grabbed my hand, tightly. "Follow" she said, almost a whisper.

* * *

When we got downstairs, all eyes turned to me. Except Rosalie's. I felt pain to the depths of my soul, or whats left of it. Losing all you have can do that to you, and the memories aren't much better.

"Alice" Jasper said. He almost hissed it. i turned my head slowly to meet his eyes. They bored into my head. It was unpleasant to be around glaring, unpleasant eyes.

"Tell them" Alice said. I didn't know if it was to me or not. So i did nothing, being in a house full of pissed Vampires does rattle your cage a bit, Or it should. Alice was suddenly in front of me, just a plain, simple, beautiful face in front of mine. "Go, tell them why" she seemed to act as if they all knew something I didn't.

I took a deep breath. I held it. And I saw a worried look pass over Bella's face when 3 minutes passed and I still hadn't taken a breath. I saw a curious look from Carlisle. Esme also had hat look. Emmet just rubbed Rosalie's shoulders and glared at me. Jasper just plain out glared at me, still holding Alice's hands in front of me.

And Edwards face? Expressionless. Nothing. Just staring at me.

I hadn't noticed my hair start to change it's color. then it was almost to late. My skin had paled up and my hair had turned a dark gray. I let the breath out quickly.

_Back to my white hair please! _I pleaded to myself. Damn. I was to late. I felt my skin go marble, cold, colorless. My eyes changed from their lovely light grey, to dark golden rob, with a brown ring on the outside. My hair went from wild, natural, to flat, completely straight, and jet black.

Shit.

Alice gasped. I jerked away from her, and i heard Carlisle step forward, as if to get closer to see if he was seeing the real deal. And he was. I almost turned to the door but hesitated. I stopped. _They deserve to know what Rosalie did to me and my family. So why am I so afraid?_

"OK" I said, A stone voice so unfamiliar to me came out my mouth, scary. I went to sit down next to Bella and Edward, who cuddled on the couch. Bella pulled her legs up to her chest to give me room. I nodded my thanks.

I sat down. I was stalling already before i needed to speak. It was painful to think about- how about saying it, I didn't know.

"50 years ago..." I trailed off as Bella's eyes grew wide with shock. They were almost to the point of popping out her little head. I tried to ignore her.

"50 years ago," I started again, "I lived in the area, somewhere near here, give or take a few states," Alice smiled and giggled as she went over to Jasper and sat on his lap. I think my expression never changed. I just kept it blank. I continued.

"I lived with my Mother and Father. We owned very little and had barely any money. My Father started to go to drastic degrees of helplessness. He knew many things I didn't at the time." I looked up to see wonder in all their eyes. Except Rosalie- not even able to look. She new this story all to well, it seemed.

I continued, but kept out of my Fathers personal life. That wasn't needed. I skipped it. "One day-i got up, or more was awakened- to the sound of smashing pots and screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to investigate. I found a horrible sight," Tears came to my eyes. "Rosalie and another Vampire - I'm not sure who - where in my kitchen with the remnants of what used to be my family." My stomach clenched at the thought.

"They where dismembered - every limb..." a dry sob came from Rosalie. I looked up to glaring again, my face still blank. I went back to my story. "Most of the flesh had been chewed and spit out. Guts, eyes, stomachs, intestines, spewed across the floor." I stopped - Paused.

"But no Blood had been spilled." I almost whispered it. "I gasped aloud and the male jumped me," I paused. "And... Rosalie came over to me, while i was taken captive by the male - hands pulled behind my back, chest exposed - and..." tears streamed down my expressionless face. I met Alice's eyes.

Then I turned to see Edwards face, eyes wide... terror shown in them. I saw him begin to say something, but stopped himself. I Continued.

"She pulled my heart out" pause " she then shoved it back into my chest and bit me" I ended my story with that.

I looked up to see Rosalie in my face. She looked angry. _Why?_

"W-what?" she said, an angry whisper. "I did not!" she looked pissed off. I just looked at her. "yes, you did Rosalie. But you were still...new...And you drew to blood more than the kill. You can only remember on thing from that night, I can see it in your face." pause " The memory you have is that I changed as you bit me and I shrieked a spine chilling shriek. One more horrible than you could even remember." I saw her shudder with fear.

The look on her face said it all, I was right. Dry sobs fell out of her mouth in quick bursts. I felt sorry for her.

I got up and gave her a hug. I whispered ever so softly to her "_But it's ok...I wouldn't have had it any other way_" She looked up at me in shock.

I stepped away. " As much fun as I'm having, I need to get back home to..." I paused." I will come back Carlisle, for any questions you have, i promise. And i will see you too Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmet, Jasper...And you, Rosalie." I smiled. " But Areastond is waiting for me..." Crap. Shit. They didn't know about my two faced boyfriend yet. Hell.

"Areastond!" Bella stood now. Everyone in the room, expect Bella and I, didn't know what had happened.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward said, a glance at me, and a swift movement to stand next to Bella. The glance was more of a quick glare.

"He tried to kill her, I stopped him. I need to go, Good-bye Bella Swan - Cullen I mean - I will see you all later. I know that for sure." I left then. Just a swift walk out the door and took off running towards La Push.

_Mystery and Atonement - very nice touch. Pat on the back. Now off to Areastond._ The thought wasn't the most pleasent one I've had all night, but it was better than nothing.

**Wow. huh? Think I forgot little Rosalie, did ya?! No way! Well, Thanks again. I'm going to Post the next chapter very soon. Please Review this one. ope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks - - Vamparic Love**


	4. You and What Army?

**Sweetness!! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I really would like some more reviews though. I would love for some more advice and such form people. This chapter is a bit wordy, but I Hope that it's not to too bad. Well, enough of my talk, onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 : You and What Army?**

I woke up feeling refreshed and renewed. My thoughts buzzed around in my head about the upcoming day. Today, i was going to La Push to see Jacob Again. Oh joy, how happy i was. _I can't wait to see his face once again, but he'll probably hate me for ripping him apart like that the other day. Me and my goddamn temper!_

As I criticized myself, i ran through the forest towards the Reservation. I neared Jacob Blacks house. I heard all the people inside.

I walked up to the door slowly, almost wishing a miracle happened and i didn't have to see him._ I wish Billy had known about me, I wish...I wish... Oh my god! Let's just get this over with._I neared the door and knocked. All the sound from inside ceased, as the door opened slowly, I came to see Jacob's smiling face.

"Hello" I said, shocked at his smile. "Hey!" He said, he seemed to happy. "And how's my little sis? Why didn't you come home last night! Billy and I, And the pack, really wanted to talk to you!" He was way to giddy.

"Um...Well, I went to..." Damn, i can't tell him I went to see the Cullen's. He'd kill me. "I went to the Stream about 3 miles past your northern boarder" I lied. At least it was a place i don't think they'd know about. "Oh," he said, still to happy.

"Well, don't stay outside, come on in! Make yourself at home, in your home!" Jacob was now starting to scare me a bit. I walked in and met friendly smiles and excited eyes. A man in a wheel chair came over to me and I gleaned about his next words, and who he was.

"Welcome, my daughter, to your home. Your always welcome here, as your are pack, family, and friend." Billy Black, my Father. Creepy feelings passed through me as he said this. But then Jacob pushed me more into the room and dragged me in between people over to the couch.

All eyes were on me. "uh..yeah, hi?" I said, not knowing what to say, feeling the pressure of everyone's gaze.

"Hello, I'm Sam. Alpha male in the pack. I think we all agree to you joining, so welcome..." I cut him off. "Not all do agree. For one," I was pissed._How dare they assume I'm coming home with open arms! Fuck this Shit! I am not going to be around this bunch a ninnies!_

"I do not _want_ to join this pack, nor do I _need _to join it. I've lived for 80 years on my own, i think I can live a good 80 more!" I was steaming. All the smile let the room, and turned to uncertainty. I stood up just to be caught by Jacobs grip. He still had a little grin on his beaming face.

"It's OK, just, we'd like you to be around, for our sake, not yours." He said it curtly, like there was more to it than it seemed. "What's going on Jacob," I said, "Please call me Jake." Interruption. "OK, Jake, What else is needed of me, and what's going on here?" I asked this with no expression, or feeling, in my face or voice.

A look passed between everyone but me in the room. Even Billy, my Father, got this look. Like something was really wrong. "It's the Volturi, they're going after Bella, and also..." He paused. "They seem to want you too." I don't know what look passed over my face, but surely it scared the crap out of Jake, cause he let go and backed away from me a tad bit on the couch.

I held my breath, this time on purpose. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could. "Luna? What are you.." Jake was cut off by my skin getting paler and my eyes changing color, and my hair as well. I glared at him. " Let. me. out." I hissed at him.

He backed off the couch. "Your a.. a... Bloodsucker?!" He yelled it this time. " Yes, I'm a half-breed, now if you don't let me out, I'm going to kill you were you stand." It was a real threat.

He backed up, showing me the door. I got up fast, and was out the door before they could even question or stop me.

I ran, I couldn't stop the flow of tears down my face. I ran as fast as my Vampiric body would sustain. I Ran all the way from La Push to the Cullen's house. I ran up to the door, and it opened before I could knock. And there, standing in the door way, was Areastond, human for. He embraced me in a big hug.

"Shhh" He whispered in my ear as I cried in his arms. _How could I do that to my Family! I'm a horrible person. I should just go kill myself. Maybe that will happen once the Volturi finish the job..._I was cut off in thought by Edward.

"The Volturi? What about them." He said, it seemed like he needed this info badly. But he must have the power to read minds, cause I didn't say that out loud. My state of mind made it seem irrelevant to the situation.

"They're coming after Bella...and me." I knew he already knew. I was thinking about it the whole way to the house.

I walked in wrapped in Areastond's arms and was led by him and the Cullen's to the couch. I needed some time to think about things. I sat down and...and...I screamed. I grabbed my stomach. Something was wrong with me. "What the..." Emmet was cut off by my next scream. _It hurts! For Pete's sake, It hurts! Edward, my stomach is in pain, it has to be Jane! The Volturi must be here!_

I was thankful for that information to have come to me so quickly. Edward was on top of me, holding me down as my body convulsed in pain again. He leaned down to my ear to whisper. "Do you know exactly where their location is?" I screamed again.

_It's..outside! Next to, the wooded area in the...back yard. Please Edward. Slit my throat! I'll come back in like a minute. I won't be suffering. Jade will lose her grip. Please! _

The pain kept edging on. "Hold her!" he told Emmet. They switched places and Edward ran into the Kitchen to grab a knife. He came back and ran over to the couch. "Keep her steady" Edward said, with a worried look in his eyes. "Edward!" It was Carlisle. He came over and tried to grab the knife from him. Carlisle took it and flung it into the wall. I kept screaming. It hurt like Hell on Earth!

"No!" Edward screamed. It was total hel. Then Jasper and Alice grabbed Edward and pinned him down. "No! She asked me to! It's the only way to subside the pain. Jade! It's Jade! THe Volturi are here!" And the room stopped. Everything.

My head fell on the couch, exhausted. Jade had heard. they all had, and now they where leaving. "There going" I said through heavy panting breath. Emmet got u and walked over To Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice let go of Edward, he ran over to Bella, in her worried state. Carlisle came over to me. "Did you really know they were here?" he asked, quizzically. "Yes" I said, sure of myself. "OK." Carlisle said. "Please, may I talk to you alone?" He said it so sincere i couldn't resist. "Sure" I said and put up the best smile I could manage.

I followed him up to a large room with paintings on the walls in bright colors, and a larege bookshelf. There was a desk to the far back wall. A Study.

He started the questions right away. "Do you need to feed before we go?" He asked it so casually, it seemed odd. "I don't drink blood at all, and I don't eat." I said it to casually too. It scared me a little bit.

He looked at me quizzically again. I felt a little blush come around to me cheeks. Funny, a crying, blushing Vampire. Who knew?

I looked back at him, I knew one thing that everyone else didn't though. I had a dominance issue. " The reason i can change, is because I'm mixed with nature. I have a dominance problem. And, the more I act like one thing, the more I shall become that thing." It sounded, odd to hear. It was like making a documentary.

"Oh, I see. So, if you where to feed as a Vampire, it would be difficult to change into a wolf" He didn't ask a question. He just went to the book shelf and grabbed several books. "A...B...C...D...H..ah here we go." he said, as if pleased with himself. _Oh, no. Please, Shit._

Before he could say anything, set the book on fire. He gasped and dropped it. "I'm sorry Carlisle!" I said, as if it was an accident, i put the fire out. He looked at me once again. "No worries, I can remember what te page said."

Bloody Hell.

"Please. Carlisle. i don't want to hurt you." I said it softly. I made it seem less like a threat, more like a warning. He gave a questionable look. "The word, used to describe me, it makes my body go crazy, my mind go blank. I'd kill you, and I can't have that." I said it very subtlety.

He nodded in understanding.

"Alright. But it says that the Lunar fazes or, _Lunastara_, are the changing time for a...um..You." He seemed to try to brush it off. But he looked very serious. I nodded, but was slightly still shocked. "Luna?" He asked. 'Are you ok?" I shook my head. "That's...my...name..." I tried to make sense of what he jus told me.

"What?" he said it very shocked as I was. "Lunastara is my name. Lunastara Mansen Black." That stopped him dead in his tracks. "W-what?" He looked utterly out of his mind.

"I'm Edwards Blood sister, I'm Jacobs somewhat kin sister. I was sort of adopted, but Billy doesn't know that and..." He cut me off as he walked sternly towards me "Where. Have. You. Been." He looked at me angrily.

"I changed you! And then, you disappeared. I never told Edward. I just said you had died with your Mother." He looked hurt, and so many emotions tat it almost made me dizzy. "Esme!" He yelled. She was there in less than 5 seconds after he called her. "Yes?" She looked scared as she came over and grabbed him so he wouldn't fall over.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" She then crept a sorrowful eye over to me.

Carlisle then regained his footing and sat down next to me. He calmed himself. "Please, you must tell him now." He said in a shaky voice. "ok" I said in a small voice.

He stood up, "The family should know too." i felt ashamed as i stood up and walked out the office with my hand is his. My fathers. I have too dads. But this one had my blood brother with him. Esme followed us as well. We walked into the living room and worried eyes turned to us.

They heard Carlisle upstairs, and they knew about the Volturi being here. They had a worried vibe. Jasper seemed to calm them down.

His little gift I guessed.

I stood next to Carlisle very shakily. I looked up and found Edward with my gaze. I Slowly moved towards him, careful time would run up behind this to fast. "Edward?" I asked. "Yea?" He seemed to be a little weary. "Do you remember what Carlisle said about your sister? when you where turned?"

He looked at me with astonishment in his eyes. "You knew her?" He said it a little sadly, a little happily, like a boy scout. Ha, Ha, Edward, like a Boy scout. "You could say." I said. "Edward..." I paused, scared to tell him.

"Your sister didn't die. She's talking to you right now." I paused. "I've missed you."

**Wow! Luna is in a really weird place right now. Being Jacob...and Edwards sister? Creepy! Well, hope your up to the pardon of reviewing, please! I need more reviews! And thank you so much to those few who have reviewed my work. I'm trying to Post as many chapters as I can. I'm at a pace on on a day, the most two a day. Thanks anyway! Please, press that little friend down there and tell me what you think!!1**

**Thank You - - Vamparic Love**


	5. He Said She Said

**Well, all for one and one for all! Tehehe Next chapter ho! R+R please and ty. And ,No, this is not the song title for Ashley Tisdale, freaking jacked up song with the same title as my story, please don't get confused, cause this one is a lot better! Let's just hope you all argree. oh, and thanks to Emmetxlover, Lindewe, and redgumball for the reviews and nice thoughts. )**

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 5 : He Said She Said**

I sat alone with Edward in the Cullen house. All the others had taken Bella out to go shopping, and then they would go and see a movie or something, they said we needed the time alone. Edward turned to me. " Luna?" he seemed so sullen, like he was beaten or something, I felt really bad.

" Yes Edward?" I tried not to cry. But a dry sob ripped through. _Wait, that wasn't me._ No, it was Edward who cried. He turned on the couch and hugged me.

"Luna! Why did you go! How, why aren't you dead! Why can't you just be dead!" That stung me, it hurt deep. I pushed him off me, he seemed a little confused about why I did it, but the look on my face must have said it all. "So, that's it huh?" I said it quiet, almost not audible.

"No! I mean, I'm sorry, it's just, my life would have been the same with out you here, but now it's you and Bella" That just pissed me off, and the Tears started to flow, I stood up and pointed a finger at him and was yelling.

"So that's it huh? I'm your little 'poor baby girl, who can't defend herself cause she's as weak as a human girl?' Huh? Well GET THIS EDWARD MANSEN CULLEN! If I ever, EVER see your face again, I'm going to rip your skull out of socket and feed it to my wolves!"

I was steaming. Edward looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was. Feelings overwhelming me. I was sad, hurt, angry, and tired. "I'm sorry Edward." I sat down then. Me and my fat ass mouth.

" Tuche" He said, and raised an Eye brow over to me. Oh, he heard my last thought: _It may be appealing to some guys for a chick to be dominant, but others think I'm nuts! Oy Ih Vey!_ I blushed bright pink. "I've missed you Eddie boy, Big bro." I looked at him.

And for once, I felt whole. I felt Like there was something that filled into my empty spaces, feeling like I was going to pop!

"How touching, but I think we have more urgent matters to attend to." that wasn't me or Edward.

We both got up and spun around just in time to see A dark figure, before a _wolf_ jumped me, and the man jumped Edward, I was getting cut up, but I was also trying to help Edward. The wolf pulled at my hair, but I just dragged it across the floor.

And by the time I got over to Edward, the man was pulling him over his shoulder, unconscious.

"NO!" I yelled, but no one was there, no one but me, the dog, my unconcious brother, and the tall, creepy vampire that knocked him out.

He ran to the door, gave two sharp. high pitched whistles, and ran out. The dog used it's teeth to slit my throat while I was still down on the ground. I bled out,_ No! I have to save...Eddie...don't...not...yet.._ and the world went black.

* * *

When I came to, I saw a dark figure looming over me._ Hell no! Not this time! You will give Edward back, you ass hole! _I tried to act drowsy, which was easy cause I was. Then the figure called my name..." Luna". then I felt something cold slap me across the face. Alice. "Get up!" I jumped up to see I was on the couch at the Cullen's house. They where all there. But not Edward.

"Where is Edward!" It was Bella. She sounded hysterical. "Alice can't see his future! Luna, where is he! What happened...what..." I Slapped her, hard. I almost heard a bone break. "Bella, be quiet, and maybe, I can TELL you what happened." She looked at me, shocked. Bella nodded, and shut up.

"Ok, Some freaky Vampire came while Edward and I where talking. He sicked a Wolf on me and he went for Edward. I don't know how, he but he knocked him out. The creep slung Edward over his shoulder and had the Wolf slit my throat." I stopped. That's all I remembered. What a bad way to stop things.

"That's it? No calls, no others, just, gone?" Bella was getting that crazed look in her eyes again. I jumped when I felt something Vibrate next to me leg. I reached underneath my skirt and pulled out a cell phone.

I opened it. "Hello?" I said." _Ah, hello. I am Calling to tell you that Monsieur Cullen, Is very well. But he won't be for long. Please, Get up and bring the phone into the bathroom down the hall. do not speak." _I felt shocked.

"Excuse me, but I have to take this call in private. I need to use the bathroom Anyway." All the tension in the room seemed to drift away just a tad bit. Good sign. I got up, went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

_" Good. Now, here is the situation. I will kill you. I am going to bathe in your blood. And you will bleed to death. I am going to give your brother back, but only if you follow the rules I'm playing at."_ I felt the breath get caught in my throat. He wanted to kill me, or he'd kill my brother.

What a nice situation to be in. "Ok" I answered. " I agree, where do you want me to put this?" I made it a trick question. _"Ah. very smart for listening ears. Well, I will meet with you when I can. I will fill your brother up with his fill of __human blood__ and I hope he enjoys it." _He chuckled darkly.

I was starting to lose my control, because I was so scared that I ran over to the toilet and threw up chunks. Then all I heard was the dial tone, so I shut the phone.

_No! No, not Edward. He's going to go stark raving mad! how can this be! This is al my fault. God! What I wrong with me!! Please, I need help! _I sat in the bathroom for a while before a knock at the door. "Luna? Is everything OK?" Carlisle.

Great, the house keeping Doctor. "yes, i'm fine, be out in a bit." Sure, good lie. I got up and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out. Vomit that is only bile is the foulest thing I've ever tasted.

I slush-ed the water around in my mouth, then spit it out. I opened the door to come face to face with Alice. "who were you talking to!" Alice yelled in my face. I took a step back, but she took a step forward. She was mad about something, but what? "I'm trying to see Edwards future, and I can't. All I see is you leaving the house in about five minutes, then your future disappears too!" She was mad about that, I could tell. oh boy,

"I'm going to save Edwards ass, you can't come. Or you'll..." I couldn't tell them the situation. for some reason, he didn't want them to know. "Or you'll..." Alice repeated my last words. She was touchy when her visions came into the picture. "be in my way" I finished.

She scowled. "No, Edward is my brother to. We are all going with you. weather you like it or not." the the phone rang again. I answered it, "Hello?" Fearful of my own voice. great. _"Ah, zo good to hear your fear. Leave ze house now, meet me...hmm...in Italy. I will be meeting with ze Volturi, and you will be waiting for me after ze meeting. Now. Chop chop! Hurry up and leave. oh! and, please, feel free to bring your family. I would be most disappointed if you did not." _then Dial tone.

"Ok, Alice, pack your bags, get everyone ready. Were heading off to Italy, stat!" I yelled it at her. She looked confused for a moment before a big smile spread across her face, only to move into an unsure grin, then fade away. "The Volturi?" She asked. I didn't reply. i walked past her and went back downstairs. Everyone was ready, bags packed up. Emmet putting them in the car. We were on the next flight to Italy. Oh joy.

_Good to hear fear. but not good to se it? hmm... Maybe he has the power to feel actions, but not the power to see them liek Alice. But Alice can't feel actions...so it's like a missing link...odd..._

**Ok people, here's the scoop. We need something new with the Volturi. Please give me an Idea, if not, then I'm going with what i've got! Please Review this chapter, I'm starting right away with the next! Please and Thank you!**

**Love - - Vamparic Love**


	6. It's Better Than Before

**Sorry for the long wait! been working on my new story with Wolfman, It's called Dead Man's Dream. Well anyways, who cares about that story now, we need this story back on track. OK! Please read and review! thanks! bye bye! here's you next chapter**

**Chapter 6 : It's Better Than Before**

I walked past the family, seemed that they were doing this. I didn't get into a car. "Luna? Were are you going?" I turned to glare at Alice's shocked and confused face. "I'm going my own way, I'll meet you there. It will be faster If I go on my own. I could actually get the tickets and such much faster then you could, and then we could all get on the next plane faster."

It seemed that Alice's face lit up a little bit. She danced over to me and gave me 2 credit cards. She smiled large, and Looked into my shocked face, "OK? met you there." I said. I walked past the cars and snapped my fingers to let Areastond know that I needed him. He came out of the house behind the Cullen's and changed into a wolf. He ran up behind me at a rushing river fast pace and I jumped up, did a body spin and landed on his back. Showoff, who me?

We ran at the speed of sound, We made it to the airport in 30 seconds of when we left the Cullens house. Areastond and I flew by into a bathroom in the Air port, hey, gotta get in there fast somehow. I went in, got the tickets, and all that boring stuff, that takes humans like, 300 years to do.

Once there, I got to our gate ad called Alice. She picket up before the end of the first ring. "Hey, which gate." wow, she already knew my question. Of course, seeing the future can do tht for ya. "Gate, C6, get here quick." but i knew she already knew to do that. "We've got 3...2...1... were here!" I had to giggle at that.

I hung up with out another word, but the phone went off again before I put it away. Oh great, what now. I opened it, "Hello?" I didn't say it to hapily. Kinda like when you really want a pair of shoes, or a skate board for Christmas, but you get socks instead. Yea, that kind of woo hoo.

"_Ah, Mademuzelle, why so glum?"_ he laughed darkly._" I want you to have a little surprise waiting for you at the air port, so please hury, and if that Family of yours is not with you. Well, many things will happen." _He laughed darkly again before all OI heard was Dial tone, once again.

Alice came up behind me, so happy, so jumpy._ What is going to happen? Do they want Bella? Why are they doing this. _But of course, they want our familys special powers, like always. But, why me? Why does he want me? I'm not special. I don't even have powers. I can just change myself to look and act like a Werewolf, or a Vampire. Oh well.

My face was Solemn, and Alice saw it and didn't seem to look to happy. "Cheer up! We're going to Italy." "Yea, going to die in Italy." I said under my breath. Good thing she didn't hear that. And with that we got on the plan to Italy.

Once we landed, I felt safe. Flying makes me...nauseous, and I don't feel safe off the ground. I stood up out of my seat on very unstable legs, ad almost fell over. We got off the plane, and walked into the airport. Darkness.

The airport was closed.

But...all the flights? all the people..there. "Gone." a voice said. And it wasn't my family or one of the confused human passengers. It was him. I didn't know who him was, but I didn't really care. Then it hit me..._the surprise, at the air port. Oh god. The human blood. _I felt a shiver run up my spine, as the man who's been calling me stepped out of the darkness into the sun lit window. He sparkled, and I heard many gasps behind me.

Great. Just great. I felt Alice and the rest of my family tense up. "So good to see you came, Mademuzelle. But please, let us not waste time, and I'll will give you your brother back as promised." he chuckled darkly. My family looked confused, but followed his gaze back to me. They stared at me for a while. "Was this...a trap?" Alice asked in astonishment. "Only for me." I said in return. Her eyes got wide with a little fear in them. Fear for the family, or fear for me?

Then Edward stepped out into the sunlight too. He looked up to show us red eyes. From drinking human blood. "Edward..." my voice was strong with emotion. Pain, agony, suffering. He turned his red eyes to me. The monster in him was awakened. He had lost control. "Go ahead Edward, feel free to browse through our different tastes." He chuckled again, and Edward set off into a run, straight for the passengers.

Emmet ran for him and grabbed his arms to hold him down, but Edward shoved him off. Carlisle tried to talk to him. "Son! Use the control we've all so heavily practiced! Please" He was emotional as well, but Edward kept going. He grabbed a passenger an Ripped out her throat, he drank her dry, and then went on to the next, and the next. He killed them all, and we just watched. I felt my family tense up at the smell of all the human blood.

I didn't have this weakness though, and the man knew that. "Come, Lunastara, and give me what was promised in renturn." I hesitated, would OI just give up like this? No, but my family..."I have no time to waste! Get your ass over here now or I will resort to...other measures." he said that with a grin, evil, greedy, devilish.

"No." I said. what! No! I am such an Idiot. too late for that now.

"No? oh, so you lie about fair trade. Well then, lets see how dominant you are when you get a taste of that luscious red glory." Then he was was gone in a flash. I felt myself freeze up. I turned to see Edward, his face smeared with human blood. He looked at me an grinned. "It does feel good, Luna, it really does." But it wasn't Edwards musical voice. No, it was his monster talking, moving, thinking for him. I started to cry, tears just streaming down my face, but no noise.

Then the man was back with a child, about the age on 7 or 8. Oh no, not a child. please no.

"You will do it, and like it Luna, oh you will love it. I know how to set you free of the ever lasting pain you suffer. Give in to your dominant side, don't try to push it away." he kept talking, toying with my head. But he didn't know the truth. When I was in Vamparic form, the lust kicks in after a while, and at that moment it did.

I felt it, deep inside my gut. It hurt, it twisted with the thirst that so long had been put off. I didn't let it show, but I felt it, stronger than anything I've ever felt. "Ah" he said. "I can feel it in you Luna. You just broke your barrier. Yes! Come Luna, it's all yours." And through all this, Edward was polite and sat down.

"No, Luna would never do that. She never would, not to a child!" It was Bella spaking. Oh, how she knows it. "Silence! She will decide, or i will make her do it." But I couldn't do it, not to anything, anyone. I haven't for such a long time. I can't break now. But Edward walked over to me in my mid-thought and grabbed my arms.

I was frozen with fear, and I tried to struggle as he spit blood into my mouth. I felt someone hitting Edward in the back, felt people pulling at me to get off, but after a while it stopped. I felt the blood rush into my mouth. The taste, was amazing, the smell was glorious...and I couldn't even deny that i wanted more. I tried to push Edward off me, but he just shoved harder, pushing more blood into my mouth. Then I screamed inside my mouth, And he let go. I fell to the ground a gaging, coughing, heavy breathing lump.

"L...Luna?" It was Bella. I have my self control, put the breaks on it Luna, you can do it...please. I felt her kneel down beside me, her stroke my hair aside to see my face. My eyes were red, I knew that, but my face, was twisted in anger and hatred, that Bella recoiled from it "only in time Bella, Only in time." I said, for some reason, it seemed relevant. Then I felt Edward push Bella Away with a hiss of anger. It didn't work, he kept raging. Then He grabbed my arms.

He dragged me over to the man, and I felt very absent minded, the change was being made. My dominance was chosen. Vampire forever. I'll miss Jacob...pshhh, forget that, no I won't. The man put a small cut in the little girls arm and she didn't even make a sound.

She just stood there, blankly looking. Edwad grabbed my hair and pushed my face towards the cut. But I was absent minded, the change happening. I did nothing. I heard a hiss and a growl from both men. "Drink! you know you want to!" The man was getting angry.

I felt my change coming to an end. No! not yet. The I felt the hunger take over. The blood rushing out of the cut in the child seemed to be nothing to me, I grabbed her and tore into her neck, killing her and drinking her blood. "Luna!" that was Carlisle. I felt the guilt build in me, but the hunger was more. I dropped the child, dead. I was not shocked at my actions though. I knelt down in front of the man, and I looked down at my hands.

He chuckled, then built it into a roar of laughter. "Yes, Luna. Doesn't it feel good? The rush, the smell, the taste." He just kept chuckling. Edward came down to sit next to me. And, for some reason he tilted my head up, and kissed me passionately.

Then he almost started to make out with me, but I pushed away. I felt no remorse for my actions. At this point, I had to look at the shocked faces of my family. They all stood in the middles of the boarding room. Surrounded by dead bodies, hunger tugging at their throats and guts. Then I felt it. My power.

**SAAAAAAWEEEEEETTTT!!1 that was intense, I really didn't know what to do until I got to thinking like, ALL night. But, ne ways, Please review!! Tanks. And Welcome.**

**Vamparic Love**


	7. What the HELL?

**This Chapter is short, and I hope anyone who is interested in Peppermint like's this Chapter! I tried to kinda upgrade it or whatnot, but i'm hoping to get back into it later on... it's better than the last one I guess... he he he... okee plz read and review!!!**

**Vampiric Love**

* * *

**Chapter: What the HELL?**

I felt a rush as I knelt in front of the vampire, Edward at my side and my family in front of my eyes. I felt the power surge up through me and the vampire's laughter halted. "What is this?" he stated, staring at me, I felt it. I smiled a little at myself. "Do you feel it?" I said, my voice whispering and echoing off the walls of the vacant airport. It was like my voice sounded from everywhere and no where all at the same time. It was nearly disorienting.

The vampire's breath was coming in quick pants now, as my power trailed and played over his skin. It was like I was a cup that was full to the brim with energy. I could see it, a haze grew around me as my power lifted and twirled and curled. it was like a whole new living thing inside me, and of course seen outside.

Edward hissed and I threw my head back and laughed, and it ended in a howl. I looked forward with shock. A Howl, then I felt my wolf rock my body from the inside out, breaking the surface of my being. I screamed, clutching my chest, and Edward threw his arms around me, "Luna! Luna? What is wrong darling?" _I am not your darling Eddie... not anymore..._

I growled and the fur flowed over my skin, I pushed off my brother with my hind legs and launched myself toward my family, twisting to the side and landing in front of them in a defensive manner. I planted my paws, my wolf eyes glowing red and intricate black, silver, and gold patters wove and actually moved through my fur, not glittering but moving like tentacles. I smiled in my wolf form. _I am going to enjoy this._

I laughed a barky and chalky sound and sat down in front of my Cullen, vampiric family. My voice was like gravel and a harp all at the same time. Like an angel and a devil.

"I am going to kill you for this," was all I said, before I got up and moved slowly toward him._ You will never see the light of day again._

Edward and his new master… Valentine, I searched his mind for his name; stood before me, as I stalked my way toward them. _Edward is listening to me, and hear me brother, you are not your own person, please think before you act. _Then blocked my thoughts from him. Edward leaned unevenly to one side as I created a blind spot for him.

"Luna?" I heard the whisper behind me, and I growled without stopping. I knew it was Bella, and to be honest the girl was pissing me off with her Repunzel in need persona. "Shut UP, Bella!" I snapped at her, and I heard her flinch.

Valentine's eyes were wide and clear, "No!" he shouted, "this is impossible you cannot be both at the same time!" I laughed and my powers flared, blazing whips lashed through the air around me and I whipped him and cut him, coiling one around Edward and pulling him toward his family. _Go to them, they need you brother!_

He kept screaming his master's name and I let him. I made my way towards the bloody figure before me, and my body dematerialized and then rematerialized in front of him. I turned into black smoke before coming back to normal, dressed in a very fashionable black garb. It was a dress made with silk and lace that came to about mid thigh and was strapless.

"I wil enjoy this so much," I laughed at him some more. "You're a pathetic excuse for a being. I should send you to hell where you belong." I flexed my powers around me, testing them before I struck.

"wait." His raspy voice called out, and I stopped mid motion of calling forth my power, and stared at him. He laughed, "You don't want to kill me." I narrowed my eyes at him,_ Oh, yes, I do._

I made a face, "And why would I not?"

"Because," he spoke slowly. I heard Edward chuckle from right behind me. The vampire stood in front of me and the Cullen's screamed my name before Edward bit the blade he held deep into my heart through my back. I gasped and the world tinged with shades of red and black and everything in between._ Stupid! I smelled that thing before he struck, I was just a few moments too slow! Damnit all!_

I saw Valentine's smiling face before me as I fell toward the floor, my eyes up.

"I'm your father."

_No..._

And the world went black.

* * *

**I am working on the next chapter right nowww!!!!!!! plz review on this one and tell me what you thought of it!! was it good? bad, ugly, horrible, you loved it? want more?!?!?!?!?**

**Plz nd tank you!!!**

**Vampiric Love (aka) SilverBane**


End file.
